They Come Shrouded In Darkness
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: I look at her sweet face, the way she crawls closer to me as much as she dares, her eyes closed. She's healing me, giving me everything she has. I wonder if I can protect her forever. I wonder if she knows. SesshoumaruRin.


**They Come Shrouded In Darkness**

* * *

_He knows she's here, always by his side_

_At day there's nothing to fear, they come only at night_

_And he wonders if he's just out of his mind_

_He knows she's here, stays forever blind_

_XOX_

_And as he's sitting by the fire_

_Watching the time specks fall into life's core_

_He knows everything is temporal_

_And one day, someday, she's no more…_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!_** Yet I do own a false shikon-no-tama stone...And the short poem up there. Well, not much.

FAB: Hello everyone! This is the first Inu-Yasha FIC I'm posting…I hope it is fine, first time, you know…

**_Summary:_** I look at her sweet face, the way she crawls closer to me as much as she dares, her eyes closed. She's healing me, giving me everything she has. I wonder if I can protect her forever. I wonder if she knows. Sesshoumaru/Rin.

**_Genre and Rating:_** I am an _ANGST_ writer, I guess I'm sorry. The rating is T for…Safety. And this is an ONESHOT.

**They Come Shrouded In Darkness**

I pace on my way back to the camp in the forest, slowly walking on the sandy road twisting among the trees and the distant fields. And there I stop, hearing the angelic blissful sound. Her voice, I hear her sweet naïve singing. And she is singing there to herself, buried down the flowers in the velvet grass. She can't see me, she doesn't know I'm always watching her, hiding among the petals. I'm watching her still childish face, her eyes half closed, her song trailing out of her heart, caressing the flowers, the air, the clouds, gently touching my face and soul in a way I can never let show.

Her scent is filling my nose, even though all the flowers around her. I inhale this wonderful perfume of her skin into my lungs, I can feel every change in her mood although I'm standing far enough from her. And I feel really…Calm. I'm always calm, but my usual tranquility is a one of seriousness and cold anger, I'm always preparing for my next fight. But now I'm calm when I see her sitting so peacefully, when I hear this heavenly voice of her patting out words to make them perfect, and when she slowly rises to her feet, her arms full of flowers. This is a thing I will never understand: why is she so eager to collect those little flowers, to hold them closer to her, to try and prolong their sealed fate?

She turns around and she sees me, her black silky hair waving around her face. She is silent for a moment. And she is blushing lightly as she discovers I am standing there for some time, watching her. Yet her calm eyes now gleam with utter happiness, full of welcoming light she always has there for me only. And she says, again her magnificent voice rings in my ears "Sesshomaru-sama?"

I don't move. My face remains blank. She is smiling lightly, she knows me too well to expect any kind of respond. I close my eyes when I bypass her, letting only "Come, Rin," to cross my lips. And she is making half of step before I turn around swiftly, the sword in my hand, and I jump towards the shadows. A scream is coming somewhere under me, and I watch the shadow fading away into the nothingness. Wretched damned demon!

Rin is afraid, I can tell it by the way she looks at me, at my face then at my hand, black blood streaming down on my arm, my sword soaked with blackness. I return the sword into its sheath, and continue my walk, signaling her with a glance to follow me.

I don't really know what troubles me…Her look, the terrified glance she is sending me...Or maybe it's the slightest disgust, the mere revulsion sensible in her eyes…But most of all, she's afraid. She is afraid of being attacked when she is all alone, without me there to protect her. But I am always there. Even when I'm far away I know everything that happens to her. And I will risk my life to save hers. It's not that hard for me.

I could never believe that someday I'm going to fall this way for a human girl, yet today the feelings are completely different. I eye her stealthily from the corner of my golden orb. I see her walking almost near me, a little behind, looking only at the ground. I know I can stop and ask her what is wrong. I know I can make her feel a little better, yet I do nothing. I'm too…Confused. I have no real idea how to talk with her, and I don't want to say something wrong. She is much younger than me, still she sees many things I'm completely blind to. And through her eyes, day by day, she heals my soul.

A fire is burning in the camp, but there is no sign of Jaken. That's a great irresponsibility to leave a fire like this in the woods. Hey, but this is our good old Jaken. He mutters thousand apologies later. And I'll have to take out my sword and silence him by almost cutting down his head. He seems to get the idea after couple of threats. Rin is sitting down, the flowers spreading around her body as her eyes are lit with crimson flames, transfixed into the fire. I lay on the ground near her, watching the fire – or to be more exact – her thoughtful form.

I want to hear her. I want to hear this wonderful voice of hers, strumming on the cords of my soul, showing me things I've never seen or believed in. She is making me think, my little one, she is making my blackened eyes see some beautiful moments in my woeful life. I've known wars and I've known bitter victories, I've known the taste of betrayal and defeat. I was about to wander forever lost in the paths of slow self-destruction. It could take millenniums, ages to bring me to my very edge, but I was patient. I knew someday it is my time to quit. And then I met her, I saved her, I gave her a second chance to live. Not that she did very badly in her first chance, she was way too young to commit any possible crime. And she has suffered, suffered almost like me, lived through agonizing Hell and gore till the day I took her into my arms.

I can't really understand why I have done that. The only thing I know is that I was able to see _something_ in this little human girl. I was selfish, I knew that by picking her up with me she would be exposed to million dangers, being around me when so many still hate me, seeking a bloodied revenge. She had to hide, every time I left for another battle. And sometimes she was in a life danger because of me. And every time she was in a lethal situation she would look at me, her eyes pools of trust and worry, and the blind belief I was going to save her no matter what. How come she is so loyal to me when she doesn't even know me, after all these years?

I lean a little forward, my voice calm and deep when I say "Sing for me, Rin."

Her eyes are confused at first, and a crimson flush tainting her cheeks when she looks away "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Rin…Please…" I say, and my last little word makes a great influence on her. She is shivering when she hears me asking her in _such_ way. I never command her harshly; she never disobeys me. But this time it is a request, not an order. And I know she can tell the difference between them.

Her voice is the music of the soul, and she sings quietly enough so her voice isn't echoing in the forest, yet loud enough for me to devour every tone. She isn't looking at me, but at the fire, almost like reading those sweet words among the leaping flames. And I almost dream. I never dream. I can't say I even sleep.

But these words she's saying…These soft promises of peace and _love_…I know this word, I know how to say it…Yet I can't. It's too hard to let it out. It will be too hard to explain, too hard to understand. She is not a child anymore, yet it seems to me she still needs more time. She's looking at me, and I smile lightly to show her I'm satisfied with her song. She reads the message in my eyes, and sings again, the musical notations dancing in the fire, among the leaves on the trees, through the darkened forest.

I can't imagine my life without her. I can't remember what I have done when she wasn't with me, near me, singing like this to me. And what if one day…I feel I shouldn't think about this. I've never thought about this before. I master the immortality, I can never quit…Well, there's a way for me to quit, actually. But I know it's a long way down to Hell for me…But my Rin, my little flower…She is so young and so beautiful…She can live forever with me, if she stays by my side…I won't let her slip away, I won't let the shadows claim her away from me. I will protect her forever.

She is sitting near me, a little tired now, she is panting lightly from her songs and shivers in the cool night air. I admire her eyes, burning embers hovering in their pureness. She is smiling at me, and my heart fills with a sensation that is close to happiness and…A little bitter feeling, I can't really explain what it is. It is a strange thought about something that encloses the future, like an odd prophecy, a little voice whispering in my mind…No! It is not true! I'm not going…I can't…I won't! She is mine, and I am not the one to wander in somber thoughts. I'm not thinking about ever losing Rin to anything else! I'm not afraid to fight those thoughts away.

Rin is lying down, and I watch her silently. I want to praise her beautiful voice, but what should I say? She is looking at me, and I give her one of my very rare smiles. She doesn't need to hear a word, I see the light of utter joyfulness blinking in her glowing eyes. She can't be more beautiful than that, when she is lying on her side looking at me like this.

I stand up, sensing something is up to come. My inner calm is being roughly chased away by slight uneasiness, I know it, I can feel it with my very heart and soul. Something is not right here. Something is about to come and to attack…And I won't let anything happen to Rin. I swear.

"Stay here," I say as I'm getting a little away, my night-sight slicing through the darkness to discover the nuisance. But nothing is there.

I get a little deeper into the forest, leaving Rin near the fire. She is snuggled on the ground, her arms folded closer to her body, lying close to the fire for heat, but not close enough to be endangered in any way. Still I can't take the risk, so I go and examine the forest, my ears hear every little noise there is, and I wait for the light breeze to carry the smell of my enemy…

I still can see her, and I send her brief glances every minute. Silently I draw my sword out, eyeing the tangled grove in front of me. A little noise catches my attention, and the next minute four trees are down as I study the darkness once again. Nothing is there, nothing is attacking back. Did I kill it? Or is it still waiting me somewhere, lurking to steal the most precious thing I have?

Because gold and assets are nothing comparing to Rin. Such a little treasure she is, a pure blessing. I breathe the night air, again searching for the thing that disturbed me, but I smell nothing and see nothing. Slowly, I'm making my way to the camp once again. Jaken is still not there, and Rin is lying, sleeping peacefully near the fire.

I sit down. I stare at her, her sweet face, the way she crawls closer to me as much as she dares, her eyes closed tightly. She is so calm, so silent, so quiet…It casts shades of peace and serenity on my heart. There is nothing to worry about. She is fine. At day I am not that nervous about her, but worries…They always come shrouded in darkness.

I close my eyes and wonder how I can make her see. How am I going to tell her about the things I feel? And the things I know…I think I can accept her, I can cope with the destiny, I can take back everything I've thought and said. But will she accept me? Will she trust me, will she stay?

I want her to stay with me forever, always within my reach, where I can hear her singing, where I can smell her intoxicating skin, where I can always protect her, fighting now with all my heart for her.

I almost dream. I've never dreamt. It feels like lying inside silk clouds, I can see only her smile, hear her voice coming from somewhere deep within my memory…But I couldn't see her writhing slightly in her sleep. I didn't wake up when she moaned lightly. I never opened my eyes to see a little spasm crossing her beautiful face.

I wake when the first sun rays hit my skin. And for some minutes I admire her sleeping form, curved inside herself, so still, so silent, so quiet…_Too_ quiet, and I taste rotten flavor on my lips when I approach her, gently picking her up. No…I refuse to believe! But it is true…

My little Rin, my soul, my cure, my only love…She can't be! How? But she is…

I could protect her from all the demons. I could fight for her to the last drop of blood within my body. I could heal her every wound. But the death found her so silently, hiding inside her little body, inside her heart.

And the things I want to tell her…It's too very late…

The clouds are hiding the sun now, and I sit and watch, she is eternally sleeping within my arms, forever loved, forever by my side. The dark is almost complete as I see those glowing halos. I can fight against anything, but they are creatures from beyond. Death is untouchable.

They are glowing in white light, swirling like snakes and hovering like spirits. They come shrouded in the darkness.

* * *

FAB: Well, I hope it was fine for first time. I just wanted to write something _ANGSTY_ and nice about Sesshomaru and Rin. 

If you have some spare time, **_PLEASE REVIEW! _**I will be _really_ glad to see what you think, so I can get better! And I have to get better desperately!

_Thank you very much!_

**Don't forget to enjoy the summer!**

_Ja-Ne!_


End file.
